reincarnationofthestrongestswordgodfandomcom-20200215-history
Moon Drip
Moon Drip was activated by Shi Feng in Chapter 55, when he sought Sharlyn's help to dispel the Great Demon's Curse he had received when she purified the diary from Deathly Forest. Description Type: Normal Quest NPC: Sharlyn (Tier 3 Divine Official, Librarian of Red Leaf Town) Location: Moonlight Forest (An isolated space) Pre-requisite: * Activate the quest, Darkness Descends. Be Cursed by a Great Demon. Diificulty Level: none Objective: * 1st stage (Chapter 55) ** Collect 30 pieces of Moonstone and 2 Gold Coin. A Teleportation Magic Orb to Moonlight Forest (requiring 200,000 Exp to be stored before activation) is provided. * 2nd Stage (Chapter 72) ** Defeat the Demon Doppelganger of cursed player, that is "created" from the ceremony. (Rank of Doppelganger is dependent on whether the ceremony is incomplete or complete, with the rank being either Special Elite or Elite). Time Limit: none Penalties: none Rewards: * Dispelling of the curse of the Great Demon * 10.000 EXP * The title of 'Demon Hunter' * Reputation in Star-Moon Kingdom +5 * Reputation in White River City +20 * Reputation in Red Leaf Town +100 * Demon Mask (Loot from the Demon Doppelganger) History In Chapter 55, after being cursed by a Great Demon, Shi Feng sought the help of Sharlyn for a solution. She mentions that the Moon Drip ceremony would be able to dispel all magic and curses in the game, however the materials required would be expensive and Shi Feng was required to pay 3 Gold Coins as remuneration for her services. Hesitant, but recognising the urgency to resolve the curse, Shi Feng reluctantly handed over 1 Gold Coin as a deposit. Sharlyn hands over a Teleportation Magic Orb to Shi Feng, telling him to fill it up with Exp, so that he can be teleported to Moonlight Forest and collect the required Moonstone. Shocked at the Exp requirement of 200,000 Exp, Shi Feng put aside his plans to gather the Exp in order to earn gold first. As he started forging, he was surprised that the Exp he earned from forging could be distributed to the orb. He eagerly sets all his Exp to the Orb, and was able to fill it up quickly. In Chapter 62, Shi Feng gathered up some supplies before he use the orb to teleport to the Moonlight Forest. He made his way into the core area in search for moonstones. Using a Black Steel Beer (reducing a monster's level by 2) and a Speed Scroll (increases user's Movement Speed by 25% for 10 minutes), he starts killing the Mountain Beast Fighters - Level 9 Common monster. Although his Exp gained from killing monsters was gravely decreased from his curse, he was able to gain Proficiency Points for his skills quickly, which raises his skill levels greatly. As he continued to hunt monsters for the moonstones, Shi feng found a Mountain Beast Fighter's Camp, which was being guarded by over 100 of them. Using the terrain in the area and Kill, Shi Feng was able to lure all the fighters out of the camp and killed all of them in the forest. This results in Shi Feng reaching Level 4, and gaining Moonstones, Gemstones and other materials and Common Equipment. However, Shi Feng encountered a Mountain Beast Warrior - Level 9 Special Elite, guarding the Treasure Chests in the camp. Coming up with a strategy using his doppelganger, Shi Feng was able to lure the warrior away, opening a Mysterious Iron Treasure Chest and another Bronze one before running away from the warrior. After getting away and sorting out his gains, Shi Feng discovered he had managed to collect the remaining Moonstone he needed from the treasure chest, while gaining the Ring of Nothingness. Taking advantage of the fact that Moonlight Forest was still unexplored, Shi Feng proceeded to loot the entire forest and received a massive harvest, causing his inventory to be clogged full. He leaves the forest and returns to Sharlyn to submit the quest. Sharlyn was shocked at his speed of collecting the required moonstone and Gold, but 'pitifully' informed him that the Moon Drip ceremony possessed tiers and currently she had prepared the incomplete ceremony. In order to have the complete Moon Drip ceremony, Shi Feng would have to pay an additional 3 Gold Coins on top of the original 3 Gold Coins remuneration, so that she would prepare all the needed materials. However, she mentioned that Shi Feng would also receive an unimaginable 'big harvest'. She brought up the story of Celius, the Demon Slaying Sword Saint who was similarly cursed by a Great Demon King, and had undergone the complete Moon Drip ceremony, granting him matchless strength and becoming the legendary Sword Saint. Captivated by the thought of becoming a Sword Saint, Shi Feng reluctantly handed over the 5 Gold Coins (2 from the original quest and 3 for the complete ceremony). Sharlyn started the ceremony, reciting numerous divine incantations and causing a streak of shining moonlight to fall upon Shi Feng's body. Dark smoke started emerging from his body, and turned into a Demon's Doppelganer - Level 4 Elite. Sharlyn informs him that in order to complete the ceremony, Shi Feng had to kill the doppelganger. The doppelganger is revealed to be cnontroled by the Great Demon, and was able to use all of Shi Feng's skills except for those on his equipment. Shi Feng manages to defeat the doppelganger with a combination of his skills and usage of magic scrolls. Upon it's defeat, the doppelganger transforms back into dark smoke before disappearing, leaving behind a piece of dark gray-colored equipment. Shi Feng manages to complete the quest and gains the 'Demon Hunter' title and gains reputation in Star-Moon Kingdom, White River City and Red Leaf Town (upgrading him to a Third Class Noble in Red Leaf Town).Category:Quests